


Сборник драбблов

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Описание в каждой главе.





	1. Сера — массовик-затейник в тренировочном лагере

**Author's Note:**

> Первые публикации @ diary.ru

Даже после целого дня изнурительных физических упражнений вечера в тренировочном лагере не были скучными, ведь Сера взял на себя организацию досуга команды. То караоке (после Мидорикавы, поющего энку, все единогласно решили, что больше никогда), то командный турнир по покеру (на удивление часто побеждал Цубаки; очевидно потому, что он постоянно выглядел одинаково нервно, и невозможно было угадать, когда ему приходили хорошие карты), а на этот раз — компьютерные игры.  
— Та-да! — сказал Сера, продемонстрировав вытащенную из чемодана игровую приставку.   
— Я лучше спать пойду, — пожал плечами Сакаи и отправился в свою комнату.  
— Итак, Сакаи выбывает из соревнований, кто же теперь претендент на победу?! — Сера попытался подражать футбольным комментаторам.  
— А что там у тебя за игрушки? — заинтересовался Нацуки. — Если это эччи, то мне нельзя — жена меня убьёт.  
— Да откуда она узнает? — спросил Курода.  
— Она всегда знает, — со вздохом ответил Нацуки.  
— Нет никакого эччи, вот — Марио, Соник, Мортал Комбат...  
— Мейнстрим, — высказался Акасаки.  
— Всё тебе не так! Ну, тогда как насчёт футбольного симулятора?  
— Футбольный симулятор? Так вам мало футбола? Завтра удвою тренировки, — внезапно подал голос Тацуми.  
— Тренер?! Как вы тут оказались?  
— Вы так шумели, что мне пришлось прийти проверить, что происходит. Я вижу, такие игрушки на вас плохо действуют, а завтра на тренировке вы мне нужны выспавшимися. Так что это я, пожалуй, конфискую, — хитро улыбаясь, Тацуми выхватил у Серы приставку и пакет с картриджами. — А вам всем пора спать.  
На следующее утро Тацуми пришёл на тренировку уставший и с покрасневшими глазами. Только наивный Цубаки верил, что это из-за того, что тренер всё ночь разрабатывал футбольную стратегию.


	2. Сакаи-центрик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тацуми подбадривает Сакаи.

Последняя игра сезона. Любой футболист может представить, каково это - закончить сезон победой. Болельщики ликуют, журналисты фотографируют, а игроки, на волне эйфории нашедшие новые силы, бегут круг почета. Даже те, кто не выходил на поле и провел всю игру на скамейке запасных, разделяют всеобщую радость. 

Так было и в последней игре ETU. Только Сакаи чувствовал себя так, будто наблюдает за всем со стороны.  
Вот по полю пробегает Нацуки с выражением маниакального энтузиазма на лице. Цубаки немного смущенно кивает болельщикам. 

„Наверное, размышляет, что же он сделал не так во время игры”, - подумал Сакаи. 

А Сера улыбается и машет зрителям. Сакаи отводит взгляд. В таком тяжело признаваться даже себе, но Сера играл отлично. Выше своих возможностей. Наблюдая за другими его играми, Сакаи иногда думал, что и он бы так мог, что это он должен быть на поле. Но на этот раз все было иначе. Всю игру Сера был будто бы неуязвимо. Будто получить травму было невозможно. Играл, не жалея себя. Сакаи не был уверен, что он бы так смог: в его возрасте любая травма означала конец футбольной карьеры.

„Безрассудная молодость...” - подумал Сакаи. Он искоса посмотрел на тренера. Тот неожиданно подмигнул ему и сказал:

\- Сера сегодня крут, как никогда, да, Сакаи?

Сакаи сдержанно кивнул. Неужели тренер действительно надеется, что Сакаи будет хвалить игрока, который занял его место в команде?

\- А знаешь, почему он может выкладываться на все сто процентов? - спросил Тацуми.

Сакаи пожал плечами. Потому что он как заяц-энерджайзер с батарейкой в заднице? Или потому что он молодой дурачок, не знающий, что такое страх и ответственность? 

\- Потому, что он знает: если что, есть кому выйти на замену! - ответил Тацуми на свой же вопрос и хлопнул Сакаи по плечу. Сакаи удивленно посмотрел на тренера. Неужели он выглядел настолько подавленным, что что тренер решил поддержать его такими словами? 

„Ну уж нет, я не так жалок!” - подумал Сакаи. И решил, что в следующий раз он не будет угрюмо сидеть на скамейке запасных, а еще всем покажет, на что способен.


	3. Kак Дори-сан помогает игрокам ETU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kак Дори-сан помогает игрокам ETU

Дори-сан часто ощущал тяжкий груз ответственности за игроков ETU. Конечно, труднее всех приходилось Муракоши, он же все-таки Мистер ETU. Но Дори-сан старался помогать, как мог. 

Hапример, из раздевалки Дори-сан всегда уходил последним, чтобы окинуть её хозяйским взглядом и подобрать забытые вещи. Ведь владельцы вещей заметят пропажу и обязательно обратятся к Дори-сану, как к самому ответственному в команде. 

Сера вечно забывал какие-то мелочи. Дори-сан давно привык: именно у него Сера первым делом спросит, не попадался ли на глаза телефон или кошелёк.  
Однажды Джино забыл в раздевалке ключи от своего крутого авто и тоже обратился к Дори-сану. Дори-сан и не подозревал, что надменный Принц может выглядеть настолько смущенным. Хотя брелок с надписью "Итальянский жеребец", конечно, тот ещё компромат.

Однажды кто-то забыл в раздевалке трусы. Но их Дори-сан подбирать не стал.

Кроме того, иногда Дори-сан ходил с молодыми игроками в караоке-бары. Караоке Дори-сан совершенно не любил, но кто-то же должен следить, чтобы они не хватили лишнего и не натворили глупостей. Имидж команды ETU должен быть безупречным.

Раньше с ними ходил и Муракоши. Но после появления Тацуми Коши-сан решил, что с него хватит. В целом, Дори-сан это одобрял. Думать только о своей игре – Муракоши это заслужил. Но иногда Дори-сан очень жалел, что Муракоши спит себе дома и не слышит, как уже третий раз за вечер Сера немелодично орет в микрофон: "Viiii aaa zaa chempioooons!" Почему Дори-сан должен мучаться один? Нечестно.

Хотя когда игроки провозглашали тост "За Дори-сана, который нам всегда помогает!", Дори-сан думал, что караоке - это не так уж и плохо.


	4. Сера-центрик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакаи опять докапывается до диеты Сэры.

Тренировочный сбор - это не только интенсивные занятия в тренажерных залах, бассейнах и на беговых дорожках. Тренировочный сбор - это еще и просмотр записей футбольных матчей для получения нового опыта. 

Сера очень любил смотреть видео чужих игр - было приятно представлять себя на месте забивающих. Вот и сейчас, сидя в гостиничной комнате отдыха после напряженного дня тренировок, он увлеченно просматривал повтор одного из матчей немецкой сборной. Сере нравился Мирослав Клозе. Не столько за игру, сколько за забавную привычку делать сальто после удачных голов. Сера тоже так хотел.

\- Что, Сера, тоже так хочешь? - вдруг спросил кто-то.

\- @ъ$%ъ&^! - От неожиданности Сера аж подпрыгнул. Но, разобравшись в ситуации, добавил:   
\- Сакаи-сан, зачем же так пугать?

Сакаи строго посмотрел на Серу:   
\- Затем, что такие штуки, как он выделывает, вредны для здоровья. И вообще, уже одиннадцать часов, а с утра тренировка. Но ты смотри, смотри. Если завтра проспишь, я объясню тренеру, что ты всю ночь телек смотрел.

\- Нет, спасибо, - вздохнул Сера, и отправился спать.

На следующий день в перерыве между тренировками Сера украдкой решил съесть чипсов. Hо только он открыл пачку, как неожиданно подкрался Сакаи:   
\- Ага, Сера! Cнова ешь эту гадость? Давай, давай. Отравишься – мне же лучше! 

Сера опять тяжело вздохнул и выкинул неначатую пачку чипсов.

Ночью Сера об этом очень пожалел - есть захотелось почему-то тогда, когда нужно бы спать. Он ворочался в постели, пытался заснуть, но всё без толку. Через полчаса отчаянных попыток задремать стало ясно: Сере срочно нужно перекусить. Он тихо прокрался из гостиничного номера, пытаясь не разбудить соседа по комнате.

Гостиничный ресторан, конечно, уже не работал, но в вестибюле имелся торговый автомат с бутербродами и шоколадками. Добираясь до вестибюля, Сера чувствовал себя настоящим ниндзей - так усердно он старался не шуметь.

Наконец-то он увидел вожделенный автомат. Монетка весело звякнула, упала в прорезь автомата, и Сера, глотая слюну, приготовился выбирать бутерброд. Булочка с карри или с якисобой, вот в чем вопрос...

И тут случилось то, чего он так опасался.   
\- Сера, ты что тут делаешь? – Опять неожиданно раздался чей-то голос.

На этот раз Сера уже не смог сдержаться. Он заорал:   
\- Да понял я, Сакаи-сан! Больше не буду! Я буду следить за диетой! Я буду соблюдать режим! Хватит уже ко мне подкрадываться!

\- Сера, ты о чем? - переспросили его. Сера медленно обернулся и увидел, что его собеседник совсем не Сакаи.

\- Муракоши-сан, вы что тут делаете? - спросил Сера.

\- Бутербродика захотелось, а в чем проблема?

"@ъ$%ъ&^!" - подумал Сера. Если бы Сакаи был конкурентом Муракоши, то Коши-сан бы точно понял, в чем проблема.


	5. Джино/Тацуми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джино/Тацуми. «Тренер, а чем вы увлекаетесь? Ну, кроме футбола...»

Когда Джино решил соблазнить Тацуми, он не стал изобретать велосипед, а использовал обычные приёмы обольщения - ресторан и опера. Однако Тацуми не оценил устриц и дорогое вино, заметив, что он с большим удовольствием выпил бы пивка под гамбургер.

А в опере, спустя минут пять после начала увертюры, Тацуми прикрылся программкой и тихо захрапел. 

"Ничего", - подумал Джино. - "Есть же ещё музеи и кинотеатры." 

Ему удалось уговорить Тацуми сходит на ретроспективу работ Феллини. После просмотра Тацуми заявил, что это было очень полезно - теперь, если его начнет мучить бессонница, он просто вспомнит эти фильмы. 

"Тренер, а Вас вообще что-то интересует? Ну, кроме футбола..." - устало спросил Джино. 

Тацуми хитро ухмыльнулся и сказал: "Тараканьи бега!"

Он полюбовался на гримасу отвращения Джино и добавил: "Хотя ты меня тоже интересуешь."

Теперь была очередь Джино улыбаться. Он огляделся, убедился, что их никто не увидит, и потянулся обнять тренера.

"Так бы сразу", - сказал тот. - "А то я уже боялся, что и на выставку кубистов пойти придётся, пока ты наконец догадаешься приступить к действию."


	6. Джино/Цубаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джино/Цубаки. «Подойди-ка сюда, Бакки. Я, кажется, придумал, как добавить тебе уверенности...»

На протяжении всей тренировки Цубаки ощущал на себе взгляд Джино. И после тренировки, и даже в душевой. Когда, наконец, все собрались и потихоньку покидали раздевалку, Цубаки не выдержал, и обратился к Принцу с вопросом: "Что-то не так?"

\- Уверенности тебе не хватает, Бакки! - поморщился в ответ Принц. - Имидж команды портишь. Ты бы хоть стиль поменял... Ну ка, подойди!

Цубаки несмело приблизился к Джино. Неожиданно Принц развязал свой элегантный шарфик и ловким жестом накинул его на шею Цубаки. Цубаки замер. Невесомый шелковый шарф почти не ощущался на шее, но запах дорогого одеколона Джино, исходящий от шарфа, казалось, обволакивал Цубаки с головы до пят.

Джино отступил на пару шагов и критически осмотрел Цубаки.

\- Нет, не пойдет. Лучше к парикмахеру сходи, - посоветовал Джино и стянул с Цубаки шарф. Шелк прохладной лентой скользнул по шее Цубаки. Джино небрежно завязал шарф и, насвистывая, вышел из раздевалки. Цубаки ошарашенно смотрел Принцу вслед. С каких пор Джино дает советы по стилю?

А через неделю после очередной игры футболисты ETU раздавали автографы фанатам. Джино, как всегда, был окружен девушками и наслаждался вниманием. У Цубаки автографы просили старушки, которым он напоминал их милых внучков, и школьники младшего возраста. 

После автографов, уже в раздевалке, Джино мелодраматично вздохнул и сказал: "Бакки, тебе выговор. Даже у Куроды нормальные фанаты, а у тебя что? Филиал местного пансионата и яселек?"

Принц проигнорировал возмущенный вопль Куроды - "Что значит даже?!" - и продолжил: "Уверенности тебе не хватает. Ты бы хоть девушку нашел себе, что-ли." 

Смущенный Цубаки не знал, извиниться ему за отсутствие девушки или объяснить, что не очень они ему и нужны, эти девушки, от них одни проблемы. Но было поздно, внимание Принца уже переключилось на другую тему, и Цубаки остался один на один со своим смущением.

Прошло еще несколько дней, и наступило время следующего матча. Трибуны уже были полными, футболисты уже были на поле. И тут Джино щелкнул пальцами, подзывая Цубаки: "Так, Бакки, я придумал, как добавить тебе уверенности!"

Цубаки подбежал и хотел сказать, что сейчас не время и не место для странных идей Принца, но не успел - Джино поцеловал Цубаки!

Корреспонденты защелкали фотоаппаратами, трибуны зашумели. Поцелуй длился всего секунду, но Цубаки продолжал ощущать теплые, сухие губы Принца на свой коже даже после того, как Джино перестал стоять в непосредственной близости. 

\- Если сыграешь уверенно, повторим!- пообещал Джино.

Цубаки покраснел и укоризненно посмотрел на Принца, разве можно шутить такими вещами. 

\- И вообще, фанатки любят фансервис! Теперь все девушки твои! Можешь не благодарить! - подмигнул Джино и убежал.

\- Да не нужны мне девушки, - прошептал Цубаки в шоке. В том, что ему нужен Джино, Цубаки не был готов признаться даже себе самому.

А играл он в тот день великолепно.


End file.
